Preventing Future Wrongs
by Bluley
Summary: COMPLETE Thanks to Chris, Piper and Leo know what can go wrong, but what can they do with Chris's 14th birthday coming up when nothing seems to have changed
1. Default Chapter

_Just realised I haven't put in a disclaimer, hopefully the Lawyers haven 't started writing the summons yet. I own many lovely things but Charmed and the various characters are not amongst them._

* * *

She sighs, turns over in bed, looks at the clock and sighs again. There was no point even closing her eyes, she knows that sleep won't come. A blue light flickers at the bottom of the bedroom door. "Finally" she sits up, prepared. The door opens, then closes quietly and there is the sound of someone fumbling in the dark, a muffled thud and a sharp intake of breath. She has had enough and turns on the light, to see Leo startled and blinking into the unexpected brightness.  
  
"Piper! I was trying not to wake you".  
  
"I'm not surprised. Leo where were you? How could you do this to him? He cried himself to sleep, again?" Five hours of pent up frustration and anger burst out, but before she gets into full stride she sees his face and stops "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
She is up now, moving swiftly towards him. "Leo tell me"  
  
"Callie's dead" He slumps on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh Leo, I am so sorry, I know how much she meant to you" Piper puts her arm around him, pulling him tightly towards her. Inwardly her mind is racing, that made the fourth whitelighter to be killed that month, scared for Leo she holds him even closer asking "Do they know whose behind it yet?"  
  
Leo laughs bitterly "Who knows, its not as though they ever wants to share information with me" He doesn't expand on this, he doesn't need to, they have both experienced the Elders' coldness since he abdicated his position as one of them.  
  
Piper hesitates, but can't stop herself from asking "and her charges?"  
  
He sighs, "Will be divided out amongst the rest of us. Yes Piper, I will be getting even more charges. Yes Piper, that means I will be able to spend even less time with my family, if that's possible" he looks at her straight in the face "and yes Piper there is absolutely nothing I can do about it"  
  
They sit in silence for a time, each consumed in thought. "He hates me"  
  
She doesn't need to ask whom, she too had been thinking of Chris. "No, no he doesn't. He knows that you are busy, he knows how important your job is"  
  
He smiles sadly, touched by her unconvincing attempts to console him "I know he does, he told me so, on the 12th time he called for me. Unfortunately, as I was trying to heal a 5 year old girl and help her mother fight off a Blaxon demon at the time I couldn't argue the point"  
  
Almost in tears now he mutters, "How can this be happening? With everything we know. If I can't even stop Chris from hating me, how can we stop Wyatt from becoming evil or..." he breaks of.  
  
"Me from being killed?"  
  
They just look at each other in despair, neither of them able to think of anything else to say. 


	2. Part 2

_OK, I am rubbish at this and have no idea how to reply to reviews directly. So thank you to the people who have made comments it means a lot. Chris is 13 and I think its about 3 weeks to his 14th birthday (it might be a bit longer depending on how everything pans out)_

* * *

The next morning Leo finds Piper in the kitchen, her hands busy, her mind a million miles away. He watches her for a while mentally cursing himself. He knew that she was, if possible, even more worried than him. Piper was a born worrier and with the club, her restaurant, the boys, her sisters and innocents her anxieties never ended. It had always been his role to be the optimist, to laugh away her fears, in his weakness last night he felt he had crossed a line and made the situation so much worse.  
  
Piper is shocked back to the present when she feels two hands grab her, swirl her round and dip her into a kiss. "Hey!" Panicking she freezes the room then relaxes when she sees its Leo. She smiles; exasperated at what she knows he is trying to do, but loving him for making the effort. She unfreezes him and surrenders to the kiss. Neither of them see Chris watching from the doorway.  
  
"I am telling you that you were taking your undead life into your own hands there mister" she says finally.  
  
"It was worth the risk. A good nights sleep, a moment alone with the most beautiful woman in the world, a fantastic breakfast, cooked by my own personal chief and everything looks so much better. Feeling like this I know that we can face anything – do anything" He looks at her meaningfully.  
  
She tries to smile but has to look away.  
  
Wyatt bursts in the back door, excitement all over his face "Mom!" Then he sees Leo. His joy is unmistakeable. "Dad. You are here!" Leo can't help but smile and feel his heart lift that at least one of his sons so obviously cares. Wyatt's happiness is infectious as he bounds around the kitchen, bumping into cupboards and the table. "I've found another power"  
  
"Way to go slugger, what can you do?"  
  
"Well unless he can now digest his food without actually eating it, any demonstrations will wait until after he has washed his hands and had breakfast"  
  
Chris watches the happy family scene from the doorway. Great. Yet another power for superboy, Leo will be so proud. He turns away sickened at how his father always appears to have time for his Mother and Wyatt and half the damned world but never any for him. Piper notices his movement.  
  
"Chris! Hurry up honey or your breakfast will be cold"  
  
Leo has got up and is walking towards him "Chris, about yesterday, I.."  
  
"Save it for someone that cares" Chris sees them all just looking at him, their happy little world of three broken and he suddenly can't be there, he pushes past Wyatt and runs out of the house.  
  
"Chris.!" Leo makes to go after him, then hears the familiar call of a charge in need, he tries to ignore it, but the panic and terror are unmistakable. He groans with frustration, looks helplessly at Piper and orbs out.  
  
Piper and Wyatt exchange glances. "Don't worry Mom, it's my turn this time" and Wyatt follow Chris out of the door leave Piper alone.

* * *

Leo takes in the scene quickly; a group of 3 teenage boys are gathered around what must be Leo's new charge, taunting him. He has been pushed to the floor and he looks terrified, in desperation he has pulled his hand back and ..  
  
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM" Leo runs forward; knowing that at all costs he must stop the boy from using his powers and possibly murdering the others.  
  
The bullies look up, see Leo and run away laughing "See you later Siiiiiiiiii"  
  
Leo pulls the boy up "You OK? Its Simon right?"  
  
"Fine" He's been crying "Thanks" he mumbles not looking at Leo and tries to move off.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I said I'm fine Grandpa, leave me alone"  
  
Afraid to lose the opportunity Leo thinks for a minute, trying to process all of the information the Elders have given him about the boy. He adds quickly "Simon, wait, I know who you are, I know your father"  
  
"Yeah, well that's more than I ever did" Simon walks away.  
  
Great, that's just what I need, another teenager with father issues. As he thinks about going after him he gets another call, sighs and orbs away.

* * *

Wyatt catches up with Chris along the road, they walk for a bit in silence before Chris says "Just say it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not his fault, he has a very busy job, he would be there if he could, I must understand that millions will suffer and the whole world will crumble to nothing if he takes the time out to spend one lousy afternoon with me" Wyatt laughs "You do know that you have a tendency to over dramatise, right?"  
  
Chris laughs too. It was impossible to be mad at Wyatt; to him everything was so easy, fun. Wyatt could never understand why Chris took things so much to heart and when they spoke together somehow neither could Chris.  
  
Wyatt looks serious for a moment "I do know what you mean though and I promise you it won't always be like this. I have a plan"  
  
Chris looks sceptical; in the past Wyatt's plans had resulted in broken limbs, parallel planes, a significant amount of memory dust from Leo and a lot of strong words from their Mother.  
  
Wyatt recognises the expression "No, seriously. I've got it figured out. It's all about power. Look, I'm supposed to become this almighty magical being right. If I can get enough power, no one can touch us, any of us. Mum can concentrate on the business's, Phoebe and Paige can get on with their lives and I can cut down on demonic activity so that Dad gets more time for us."  
  
"Well I might be a bit melodramatic but at least I don't have delusions of grandeur"  
  
"No really, I am getting stronger every day and look what I discovered this morning" Wyatt screws up his face and a little old lady in front of them suddenly shrinks and morphs into a small yapping dog, it runs around them barking loudly while Wyatt teases it with a stick.  
  
"Wyatt turn her back!"  
  
"I'm not hurting her, look she's having more fun than I bet she's had in 40 years"  
  
"Turn her back now, it's not right"  
  
Wyatt sighs and does as his brother asks; the woman is breathless and frightened. "What happened?" She grabs Chris's arm "Where am I"  
  
"Its ok, I think you just had a bit of a turn" he glares at Wyatt "Do you live nearby we will take you home" 


	3. Part 3

Piper looks up from the books and smiles at Shelley, her club Manager." I've got to say I'm impressed. The figures are great and the place looks fantastic"  
  
"Even your family booth?" They both laugh; it was a running joke between them. Piper had given Shelley carte blanche to alter anything in the club as long as she kept the P3 name and the booth that the Halliwell family occasionally used. They talk a little longer about upcoming bands and functions before Shelley leaves. It's a relief for Piper to think of anything other than the worries that threaten to overwhelm her, but its short lived and she is still brooding by the bar when Phoebe arrives some time later.  
  
"Wow! The place looks amazing. I'm glad you didn't sell it to fund the restaurant?" she goes to greet Piper  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to do that, too many memories, connections to the past" Phoebe hugs her tightly, both of them thinking of Pru.  
  
As the hug continues Piper becomes aware of her sister's unnaturally ridged posture, she abruptly pulls back "You can stop that right now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The premonition thing. And while we are on the subject how exactly do I feel? You've been scanning me since you walked in the room".  
  
Phoebe puts her head on Piper's shoulders and trills in her baby voice "Its only because I love you"  
  
Piper just raises an eyebrow forcing Phoebe to continue "Well pretty much all I am getting is stress, stress and more stress, with Chris and Leo vying for top spot, Wyatt coming a close third and the new menu at your restaurant some way beyond that. Do you want to talk about any of it?"  
  
"Well I think that the menu might be a little..."  
  
"Piper!"  
  
She slumps down on a chair and starts to talk, hoping that if she finally voices her anxieties it might bring some peace or better still some way of fighting this feeling of impotence that is consuming her. "Honestly, I wouldn't know where to start. Another whitelighter was killed last night and we've hardly seen Leo in months and....  
  
"OK I am sure that the Elders are on to that, lets concentrate on..." Piper just stares at her for a moment, realisation finally dawning, then shouts. "LEO!" before turning back to Phoebe, "Get Paige, now!"  
  
"Piper what...." then off Piper's scowl, Phoebe takes out her phone and begins dialling, watching an increasingly annoyed Piper pace the floor.  
  
"LEO! THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION AND THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE THE DEATH PART RELATES TO YOU"  
  
Paige appears, takes in the raging Piper and looks questioningly at Phoebe who just shakes her head. Second later Leo orbs in looking flustered " Piper I have to be quick my charge doesn't know I am a whitelighter and has just gone to make coffee. What's up?"  
  
"You tell me" she glares at the three of them  
  
There is an awkward silence before Paige responds "Not that I don't love being summoned from my job to play 20 questions with my wacky family, but do you wanna give us a clue?"  
  
"Ok. How about the fact that you have just happened to call in every day for the last week, Phoebe mauls me every chance she can get, Leo can hardly look at me without practically weeping and, here's the biggie, I have been mysteriously excluded from all vanquishes and demon activity for over a month." She continues to glare. "Any suggestions?"  
  
Leo takes her hand, "Piper, we just want to keep you safe. The boys are down one parent already and with Chris's birthday coming up..."his voice trails off, unable to finish the sentence  
  
She looks at the three of them and sighs "Look, I am touched by your concern, I really am, but you are all driving me up the freaking wall. In case you haven't noticed the latest evil out there is notching up whitelighters and the last time I checked I'm one of the few members of this family that isn't one."  
  
She continues, "So, now that's settled, what do we know?"  
  
Phoebe looks at the others for a moment then starts "Well Leo found out today that the whitelighters might not be dead, it's more that they appear to have fallen off the Elder's radar"  
  
Piper turns to Leo" Wait, that only happens when whitelighters stop using their powers right?"  
  
"Usually, except the Elders have noticed these very faint, blurred signals which make them think that the whitelighters might be still healing. They can't get any real readings and the signals seems to be coming from all over the place" He suddenly looks up and then at Piper, who sighs in exasperation "I know, you have to go" he orbs out apologetically. She turns back to her sisters.  
  
"Book of shadows?" They join hands and orb out.

* * *

It's a week later and Chris is sat lazily in the attic, half reading a book, half listening to his mother and aunts squabble. Its been a boring week, Wyatt keeps mysteriously disappearing, presumably to work on "The Plan", despite their mother's attempts to keep them both close by and when he is there all he wants to do is sleep. Sensing a change in the atmosphere he looks up  
  
"Well I am just saying if he had been less damned mysterious and more factual we would all be in a better position right now"  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
For some reason they all look at him. "Sorry Mom, do you want me?"  
  
"No sweetie its fine, Paige was just being annoying, you go back to your book" He watches the two women glare at each other for a minute, then starts to read. Whatever. This had been going on for days.  
  
In the background Phoebe steps in "Hey ding ding, all sisters back to their respective corners. This isn't getting us anywhere, plus, which ever one of you just felt that about me is totally out of order"  
  
Paige goes back to the flip chart. "OK so in summary what we know, after a whole weeks research, scrying, potions and spells is .....absolutely nothing", she puts down her pointer in disgust. "I've got to say this shows poor whitelighter husbandry by the Elders. Someone should tell them that they shouldn't be allowed to keep whitelighters if they're not prepared to look after them." she looks up at the roof and shouts "WHITELIGHTERS AREN'T JUST FOR CHRISTMAS"  
  
"This can't be the first time they have lost one" Phoebe looks thoughtful "Paige, how did you find Sam when he went AWOL?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, Leo gave me something of Dads and I just felt this sort of magnetic pull and orbed to it. It doesn't work here, I've tried"  
  
Piper, her thoughts clearly elsewhere, adds absent-mindedly "No, Leo said it was some  
  
sort of family thing" She gets up and demands not for the first time "Where is he?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe look at each other apprehensively, two other whitelighters had disappeared in the last week, causing Leo's responsibilities and Piper's anxieties to increase by the same proportion. As a compromise he had an appointment to orb in for a few minutes at the same time every day. On cue, orb lights began to appear.  
  
Piper moves towards them, not knowing whether to hug him or yell, she finally decides on the former and her arms are around him before he gets a chance to totally form. "You're 2 hours late!"  
  
"I know" He takes a minute to hold the embrace then says hopefully "Anything new?" There is no need for the sisters to answer, their faces say it all "Oh".  
  
Leo looks around the attic and sees Chris quietly heading for the door "Chris! Wait I need to talk to you"  
  
_This is unbelievable! It's a whole week since his father stood him up and now he wants to talk to him! _Chris swings around to tell him where to get off, but stops on reading his mother's face "I'm busy"  
  
"Well I'll be quick then. Kitchen, now!." Leo orbs out.  
  
Chris thinks about not going but sees Piper watching him closely and decides he'd better follow.

* * *

  
Leo is fixing coffee when Chris orbs in, he looks exhausted, more tired than Chris has ever seen him. Chris softens towards him for a second then remembers how many times he has let him down. _Good. He deserved to suffer._ Chris places a fixed smile on his face "Ok, lets get this show on the road. You are very sorry. You love me and Mom and Wyatt more than anything. Only the direst of emergencies would have kept you from coming. You will absolutely make it up to me in the future with any promise of my choosing. There did I miss anything out? Ok then, we're good to go and I don't need to take up any more of your valuable time" He turns to leave.  
  
Leo is stunned by this speech, its accuracy and the bitterness behind it; he takes a moment to react "That's not what I was going to say"  
  
Chris raises an eyebrow, Leo absently recognises the expression as one of Piper's "Oh?"  
  
"I was going to say I need your help"  
  
Chris stops, whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that. He is torn between wanting to show Leo how little he cares and curiosity. Curiosity won. "I'm listening"  
  
"I have a charge, Simon. He's the same age as you" Leo smiles "he reminds me of you" Chris remains stony faced "Anyway, he has just become a witch, come into his powers. He doesn't know what's happening to him and he very is scared and confused"  
  
Chris is interested in spite of himself "What about his family?"  
  
"He doesn't have any, well any magical members anyway. He lives with an aunt who has no idea that he is a witch. He won't let me anywhere near him" then he adds reluctantly "and I just don't have the time to make a connexion" There is an awkward pause, and for a minute Leo thinks that he has lost him. "I'd like to you to talk to him, help him understand, his powers, his role."  
  
Chris asks "Why me? I mean why me and not Wyatt?"  
  
Leo looks surprised "Why not? I think that you would do better. That it would mean more to you" Chris is confused, so Leo continues "I know that physically you look a lot more like Piper than me, but inside you are much more whitelighter than witch, more whitelighter than Wyatt. Chris you care about people, helping people. Oh I know that your Mum does too, but it is in a different way. Witch help is about saving people, whitelighter help is more about helping people to save themselves." Leo pauses, trying to gauge Chris's reaction.  
  
His mind is racing. . _Better than Wyatt. Wow, to be better than Wyatt at something. No, he is just saying that to win me over._ He looks at Leo suspiciously, then relaxes, _No Dad never lied, that he was one thing he was sure of._ He thought about the boy. _How scary would it be for your body to suddenly have powers, to think that you were a freak, to be terrified of people finding out, or maybe hurting someone. For us there have always been so many people to talk to, so many people who care. How terrible would it be to be that alone? Could he help? Make a difference? Make his father proud? No screw that, screw Leo. If he did this he did it for him, him and the boy....but still it was a thought.  
_  
He looks up to see Leo watching him apprehensively. "Ok, I'll do it"  
  
The relief and happiness on his fathers face is instantaneous and despite himself Chris smiles back. He suddenly has an afterthought. "Wait, what if we don't have anything to talk about, anything in common"  
  
Leo just looks at him ruefully "Oh I don't think that you need to worry about that"  
  
He takes his son's hand and they orb out together. 


	4. Part 4

Phoebe walks quickly towards the Manor kitchen, drawn to the waves of fun and happiness that she feels emanating from it. After two weeks of constant anxiety she is eager to share in this joy. In the kitchen she sees Chris with a young boy. They are giggling hysterically, giddy from laughter and she can't help but compare this carefree Chris with the drawn, neurotic man that she met from the future.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, where's your Mom?" Not thinking, she goes to kiss Chris on the top of his head, but he anticipates her and moves quickly away, embarrassed in front of the other boy. Phoebe turns her head to hide her amusement.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, she's in the attic with Paige", he proudly pushes the other boy forward "This is Simon, my charge. I'm his whitelighter. Well me and Dad, we're sharing him"  
  
_Way to go Leo._ Phoebe can't help but be touched by her nephew's glowing face and she is still smiling lovingly when she enters the attic. Until she sees Piper and feels the pain and fear crash into her like a physical force.  
  
Winded, Phoebe looks at Paige "Leo?"  
  
"He hasn't checked in for two days and won't answer our calls" She adds more quietly "I can't get her to leave the attic in case he orbs back"  
  
"Hey, still here. I'm worried, not deaf" Piper tries for aggression but as her face and bravado crumble she willingly succumbs to Phoebe's open arms. "I can't lose him Phoebe. Not now. What am I going to do?"  
  
Phoebe shares a look of helplessness with Paige, "Shhh, honey, we'll find him, I promise we'll find him"

* * *

Wyatt enters the kitchen looking serious, Chris doesn't notice at first, he's keen to make the introductions "Wyatt this is Simon, he's..."  
  
"I know your charge, we've met." He smiles a quick greeting at Simon then turns his attention back to his brother "Chris you need to take him home now. "  
  
Chris bristles, then sees Wyatt's face and the tears that he is barely containing. He's horrified, Wyatt, never worries, never cries "What..."  
  
Wyatt just shakes his head, looks at Simon and says, "When you get back".  
  
As soon as they leave, Wyatt roughly scrubs his eyes with his fists. _He will not cry, not in front of Chris, not in front of Mom. They need him. His Dad needs him. Think! Think Wyatt . You are twice blessed, for God's sake you are the ultimate magical being there must be something you can do, think!  
_  
Wyatt gets control of himself in the minutes it takes his brother to return, and Chris wonders if he was mistaken about the tears. Wyatt begins calmly "It's Dad. He's missing, they think he's been taken with the other whitelighters"  
  
Chris's first instinct is to find his Mom, needing her to tell him that Wyatt was wrong, that she could fix this, that it would be OK. He gets up, but before he reaches the door. Wyatt stops him. "No. We can't worry about her now, we've got to save him"  
  
Chris looks at him blankly. "How?" His mind scrambling to grasp at anything further than his dad might be gone, properly gone, forever gone.  
  
Wyatt scowls. "I don't know, there must be a way. I can't have this power for nothing; I'll use my powers. I'll get..."  
  
Chris grabs him "No, wait! I know this." He screws his fists into his forehead as he tries to think "blood, we can find him through our blood"  
  
"How?" Wyatt is taken aback by this pro-active Chris. In all previous adventures he had always been the General  
  
"I don't know Paige said she found her father by thinking about him, something about concentrating on something of his and getting a magnetic pull."  
  
Wyatt makes up his mind, determined to take back charge. "Ok we'll do that, grab that sweater" when Chris's back is turned he orbs something into his hands and quickly hides it behind his back. "Right. We both take hold of this and .."  
  
Chris looks doubtful, "I think we should tell Mom.."  
  
"Hey, whose the Leader?"  
  
"You are but.."  
  
"And have I ever got you into trouble?" Like all generals Wyatt had a convenient memory.  
  
Chris looks at him incredulously  
  
"I mean serious trouble?"  
  
Chris opens his mouth to start a list  
  
"Ok, if you won't come with me I'll tell Mom about the time you orbed that chocolate from the shop"  
  
Chris is outraged "I was nine!"  
  
"You know she will make you go back and apologise." He takes his brother's hand "Please Chris, its for Dad"  
  
"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, its your fault" Wyatt just grins, happier now that they were doing something, anything.  
  
They both hold the jumper and concentrate and a few seconds later they orb out. 


	5. part 5

_Just wanted to say thank you so very much for the reviews, it's a bit worrying how addictive they are and how happy they make me_.

* * *

Slightly disorientated, they looked around and were alarmed to discover that they were inside a hospital. Wyatt voiced their shared concern. "Do you think Dad's hurt?"  
  
They both recoiled from the idea, Leo was never ill. The thought that he might not be indestructible was too scary for them to contemplate. Instinctively, they moved closer together and Chris felt his hand touch something metallic. He jumped back as though stung. "EXCALIBUR! You brought Excalibur! Are you Mad? Mom is going to kill you"  
  
People were turning around, beginning to look. Wyatt quickly dragged his brother into a nearby room. "Shush you will get us caught."  
  
"I don't care" Chris couldn't take his eyes from the sword. "You know that you can't control that thing. You're not even supposed to hold it until your 18"  
  
Wyatt looked unfazed "I thought we might need it, plus I am getting better, I've been practising. It's part of "The Plan".  
  
"You destroyed a building last time you took it and killed that cow"  
  
Feeling that they were being sidetracked and wasting time, Wyatt attempted to regain control "Whose the leader?"  
  
"I am not..."  
  
"Whose the leader?"  
  
"Wyatt.."  
  
"Whose the leader?  
  
Almost fourteen years of conditioning won out and Chris gave in "You are"  
  
"Well then. The leader says he promises not to use Excalibur unless he really, really has to and that we need to find Dad. Now" Confident that the rebellion had been averted Wyatt strapped the sword to his back and strode towards the door "You coming?"  
  
Exasperated Chris sighed, and then followed. They wandered the corridors for a while mystified. Leo was near, they could sense that, but why here? There were no locked rooms, or prisoners or demons. The building appeared to be some exclusive clinic, Peopled purely by efficient looking staff and well-dressed patients, all of whom looked human.  
  
"HEY YOU!" The two scruffy boys and the very big sword had caught the attention of a security guard. They looked at each other in dismay, both very much aware of the many witnesses preventing them from using magic, with no options available Wyatt grabbed his brother's arm "Come on" and they ran, the young, athletic guard in close pursuit.  
  
Finally, they rounded a corner into an empty corridor. Almost spent Chris wheezed. "The dog thing, do the dog thing on him" Wyatt, weighed down by Excalibur, unable to talk, nodded, and they both collapsed gasping against a wall, their legs weak from exhaustion and relief, only to struggle up seconds later as a snarling, glaring Doberman bounding into view.  
  
For Wyatt this was the last straw. "We so don't have time for this" He raised his hands and to Chris's horror conjured a pulsating ball of energy. "Wyatt NO!" Chris hurled himself at his brother, causing the missile to career into the wall exploding in a riot of destruction. The commotion enraged the dog and it charged, the terrifying sight of its slavering jaws bearing down on him was the last thing Chris saw as they orbed out.  
  
They still rode the momentum of Chris's dive as they orbed in to an adjacent room, flying though the air, eventually crashing into a pile of chairs; a tangle of limbs and cuts. Wyatt was the first to recover, telekinetically overturning furniture as he struggled to his feet; he reached out for his brother "Are you ok?" The scratches on his face healing as he spoke.  
  
Chris smacked away Wyatt's outstretched hand and stared at him in disbelief. "He was an innocent"  
  
Wyatt looked surprised "He going to attack us, attack you"  
  
"I don't care. There are rules. Mom and Paige...."  
  
"Break those rules everyday, you know they do. So do Phoebe and Dad, and you. If they didn't you would have died of appendicitis when you were 5, Phoebe would still be trying to meet Melinda's dad and Paige would have to do her own housework and Mom...." He came unstuck there "Those rules are stupid"  
  
Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing; this went against everything he knew, everything that they had ever been taught. He tried again, needing to understand. "This is different you know it is, you were going to kill him and that was a demon power. We don't have demon powers"  
  
Wyatt looked defensive for a moment, but unable to stand the disillusionment in Chris's eyes he tried to explain. "I've been acquiring them recently, I had too" he hesitated not wanting to expand "its part of ..."  
  
"The Plan?"  
  
"No! Yes. Sort of. I know this looks bad, but powers are neutral, you know that. They are only demonic when demons use them" Chris looked unconvinced "Chris look, this isn't what's important now, the only thing that matters is that we find......" A movement in the room caught his eye "DAD?"  
  
Chris turned to see Leo sat in the corner of a very bare room, mildly observing the two of them with total disinterest.  
  
The relief was overwhelming and suddenly nothing else mattered, they ran to him, falling over each other to get there, friends again, united in the triumph of finding their father. They were so caught up in their feelings that it took them a moment to realise that something was wrong. "Dad?" Leo just smiled at them politely. They looked at each other speechless, until they were roused by a commotion from outside "Wyatt, the dog" Wyatt nodded and it went quiet.

* * *

"We could always try this spell to swap blood between one of us and one of the boys"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not, it might work"  
  
"Because A, it might not. B, as you can't orb it would be my blood and I'm quite partial too it and, C, in my list of potential demons that I might turn into, which by the way as a member of this family I review daily, adolescent boy was not one of them however much I love my nephews" she shudders "Imagine all those hormones"  
  
Pheobe sighs, "You're probably right and we might lose the power of three"  
  
"Good"  
  
They look at each other, then over at Piper sat totally withdrawn by the wall, she hadn't spoken in an hour "We will find away, honey I promise"  
  
Piper doesn't answer but the comment permeates to her conscious were she silently refutes it. She knows, they all know, and are just waiting for her to suggest it, that the only way to find Leo is use one of her sons. Use of her sons. The phrase goes round and round her head. This would be yet another line crossed, another compromise for an area of her life that they had sworn to keep apart, keep sacred. She and Leo had always agreed to.........'She and Leo'. The thought hurt. That was the point, if she did not use one of her sons, put him in the way of who knew what danger, there would be no 'She and Leo' ever again. If it did not hurt so much she would have laughed at the irony. For what seemed a lifetime they had tiptoed around the concept of her dying this very week, protecting her, obsessing about her, only to have Leo disappear unnoticed. She blamed the Elders for taking him away from her again, for wasting the little time they had had. No. Enough. She would not wallow in self-pity and she would not lose Leo, she just had to decide which son.  
  
The sound of someone orbing filled the room and she leapt up, her heart in her mouth, only to see Wyatt forming alone, she was sick from disappointment that she tried to keep from her face, she failed and Wyatt cursed himself for causing her more pain. He had left his father and Chris in the conservatory so that he could try to prepare his mother for Leo's transformation. This was a bad start and as he rushed to repair the hurt he had caused it got worse.  
  
"It's OK Mom we've got him, we've got Dad, but..."  
  
She can't believe it, won't believe it until she has seen Leo "Where is he?"  
  
"He's safe, but Mom he's..."  
  
She grabs his arm unable to listen to him, unable to take any delay," Were is he?"  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you...." He sees her face, desperate, uncomprehending and realises it's pointless "He's in the Conservatory"  
  
And she's gone.

* * *

Chris is hovering by this shell of his father, shaken and scared, "I don't hate you, you know that right" Leo just looks at him with total indifference "I was scared that I wouldn't get to tell you, that you would never know" Leo's blank expression unnerves him and uncertain how to carry on, he mumbles "so now you do" and is silent.  
  
The quiet is broken when Piper bursts into the room; she freezes at the sight of Leo's apathetic face, instantly knowing that something is very wrong and she looks to Chris for an explanation. "He doesn't know" he shrugs "anything"  
  
Tears of emotion have been pouring down Pipers face since she left the attic and trying to pull herself together, she wipes her face with her hands. Squatting down next to Leo's chair, she takes his hand, smiles at him and asks gently "Leo do you know who I am" He just smiles amiably and shakes his head.  
  
Piper turns her head slightly; wipes her face again, then tries once more "Do you know who you are?"  
  
He smiles happily at this, pleased to be able to help, and says simply "I'm the healer" unable to speak Piper turns away.  
  
The rest of the family have now entered the room and Phoebe touches her shoulder. "Its Ok Piper, he's still in there, I can feel him".  
  
Then she places her hands on Leo's head, shuddering as a succession of premonitions jolt through her. Finally she steps back looking thoughtful. "He's been busy. I think that he's been used to heal people, it looked like a hospital"  
  
"That's were we found him"  
  
Piper is impatient "But that doesn't explain why he is like this, what's happened to him"  
  
A composed voice comes from behind them "We think it may be a demon called Riama".  
  
Shocked they spin round to see 3 elders have appeared "But we need to take him away to make sure". Serenely they walk towards Leo.  
  
Before anyone else can react Piper springs forward, incandescent with rage. "**DON'T YOU DARE!** Don't you dare take one footstep nearer to him".  
  
Surprised, the elders hesitate and there is a pause before the first elder says calmly "We fully understand you concerns, but as our whitelighter you must understand ......"  
  
"He is not **your** anything." She takes another step forward, her voice low and menacing. "**He is mine!** She speaks slowly and emphatically, making sure that could be no misunderstanding. "**100% mine**". She looked at Wyatt and Chris adding "mine and our sons. And it's about freaking time that you realised"  
  
The elder waivers, struck by her raw emotion, this was not what they had wanted. Another takes over. "We did not need to come here, we do not need to ask, we can take him anytime that we want"  
  
Piper stands defiantly in front of Leo, "**You can try**" and as she talks, her sons affected by their mother's passion take their place by her side, they in turn flanked by her sisters, forming a formidable barrier of magical might between Leo and the elders, Piper, fearless, at its apex. 


	6. part 6

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story, especially the people that have commented more than once. I really appreciate the support and I am almost ashamed to admit quite how thrilled I get when I receive a review alert. All of the constructive comments are valid and I have tried to address the points raised, particularly the explanation for Piper's behaviour which I wouldn't have thought to include otherwise. Finally Willow,– not sure about history repeating itself yet, I've got 2 vague endings in my head, but as this story pretty much seems to be going where ever it wants I'm in the dark too.  
_

_

* * *

_  
  
"Piper did you break them?"  
  
The three elders stand deep in contemplation, eyes closed, totally absorbed by the 100's of voices that swirl around their collective conscious, fading in and out, blended yet individual, somehow each voice heard and attended.  
  
**This was not supposed to happen**. How dare they challenge us? _Leo would not welcome this. _Our responsibilities are to more than just Leo. **_We are too weak to battle the Charmed ones at the moment._** Why would we want to? **They are just mortals**. _Mortals that defeated the Titans._ **And the Source.** Why would they try to fight us? We are trying to help. The power from the boy is staggering. _**Perhaps Gideon was right**_. They need our help. **No, we need their help.** They cannot be allowed to dictate. **Enough.  
**  
The elders' eyes open, and the first elder opens his arms exuding benevolence and calm. "We come in friendship. It is our desire to work with you, assist you."  
  
Seventeen years of accumulated resentment bubble over in Piper. "Yeah? Then where were you 2 days ago when he went missing 'friend?' And when exactly was I going to receive my MIA telegram?" Piper's bitterness is palpable. "You would not even be here now if we had not found him, if you did not need him. You are too late; we don't need your assistance. We never did."  
  
The elders re-commune.  
  
Phoebe edges next to Paige and whispers nervously "Err, Do we need them?"  
  
"Dunno - **Book of Shadows**" It orbs into her hands and she quickly flicks through it until she finds Riama  
  
"Okey dokey. Innovative demon........ masks auras.......... can wipe minds..... likes to work with humans, yep, definitely sounds like our boy."  
  
What about Leo "Is there anything to restore his mind",  
  
"blah, blah, blah ok here it is, there is a restoration potion, ooh and even notes on a vanquish - I love this book" She slams it shut. "So, in answer to your question I'd say nope" She turns to the elders who have just reopened their eyes.  
  
"We'll okay then. Nice of you boys to drop by, but you heard the lady. Times a ticking and the question you've got to ask yourself is, do you want to waste ours while we whip your asses, or, do you wanna get out of the way and let us stop the bad guy" she stands with her head on one side and a perky smile on her face "Your whitelighters, your choice, both options work for me"  
  
The elders look at them regretfully and orb out.  
  
Paige shouts after them "Don't be strangers "then to the others "Well I thought they'd never leave".  
  
They stare at each other for a moment, trying to process what just happened, before they automatically click into their well-honed demon hunting mode. After discussing the entry in the book Piper turns to Chris "You found him at a regular hospital right?" He nods "Is it safe, safe for you to go back and show Paige, no demons, no danger?"  
  
"No nothing"  
  
She looks at Paige who responds "Research, I'm on it"  
  
"Paige...."  
  
"It's OK Piper, I promise I won't let anything happen to your little boy, I wouldn't dare" Chris scowls at the reference but accepts her outstretched hand and they leave.  
  
Phoebe takes the Book of Shadows "I'm potions" and makes for the kitchen, then stops, looks at Piper for a moment and returns to take the vacuous Leo by the hand, "Come on chatty, I could use the company". 

Wyatt, who is uncomfortably conscious of his mother's eye on him, tries to follow her.. Piper stops him with. "Not so fast mister"  
  
He slinks back, trying to keep his back turned away from her and Excalibur hidden.  
  
She raises her eyebrow "Well?" and waits.  
  
He puts his head on one side and smiles at her ingratiatingly, looking so like his father she could laugh, "We did save Dad"  
  
"And that would be the reason that you are standing here and not grounded in your room"  
  
"Its ok Mom, I was there to protected him"  
  
"And who was there to protect you?"  
  
She sighs, unable to go through with it, a voice at the back of her head saying "Is this how you want him to remember you?" and he is amazed when instead of lecturing him she just pulls him close. "You do know how proud I am of you, how much I love you?" Something in her tone scares him and he squeezes her tight. "I need you to promise me something, I need you to promise me that you will always look after your brother, that you will never " she can't bring herself to say hurt him "let anything bad happen to him"  
  
He pulls back, "Mom is something wrong?"  
  
"No more than normal. Do you promise?"  
  
The conversation is making him uneasy, but he can tell that this is important to her "Ok. I promise"  
  
She touches his hair "Now go and help Phoebe. Oh and Wyatt, if that sword is not back in its stone in 5 minutes you will be in trouble, big trouble" He grins, now that was more like it.  
  
He happily joins his aunt in the kitchen, and Phoebe who can imagine his encounter with Piper, sympathetically touches his shoulder in welcome, only to be hit by a premonition that leaves her gasping.

* * *

When they orb back to the Clinic the difference strikes Chris immediately, gone is the air of professional calm; panic and desperation are everywhere. "Wow, I guess these guys really want Dad".  
  
He hesitates "Do you think you'll have to vanquish them"  
  
Paige is looking at a brochure she has picked up and says distractedly "Who, honey, the doctors and nurses?"  
  
"No the Elders, I mean after..."  
  
She turns to him, laughing "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, if we had to vanquish everyone that pissed your Mom off it would be a pretty empty world" she adds teasingly "Oh, I forgot that you're an active whitelighter now, think it might affect your promotion chances?"  
  
"NO! Its just, its just they're the good guys too, right? I don't know why she was so mad, they only wanted to help"  
  
"Its complicated, I guess she's been mad at them for a long, long time and their trying to take Leo away **again**, just after she'd got him back, that's bad timing on a Cosmic scale....she hesitates "Your Moms just got a lot on her mind at the moment, I think maybe she needed to let them know how she felt about things while she...well, while she had the opportunity." Her tone changes, gets lighter, "I mean, its not like they pop by for feedback often. Anyway I wouldn't worry about it, your Dad will talk her around, he always does"  
  
Before he could delve deeper she says quickly, "They have clinics all over the U.S. and it says here that they can apparantley cure just about anything for the right price. Results guaranteed, fancy that." She looks at a picture of the CEO in the brochure "I'm thinking that Mr Montague Cavendish III, probably has something to hide."  
  
"Do you think he's the demon"  
  
"He doesn't look like one, but with a name like that who knows"  
  
"Why would a demon want to heal humans?"  
  
"Well, at these prices we are probably not talking worthy widows and orphans, so I'm guessing you can take your pick from power, influence, cover money or even my own personal favourite, the Faustian soul clause" She looked at him thoughtfully "Is there any point in my telling you to go home now" he shakes his head "Thought not. OK the deal is you go were I go, you do what I say and most important of all when I say 'orb' you go home immediately, no questions asked. Got it?" He nods and they set off to find Cavendish's office.  
  
Its an impressive suite, oozing with success and opulence, an expensive collection of porcelain is attractively displayed and at one end there is a huge screen. Paige looks around wondering where to start, "OK, you filing cabinets. Me computer". However before they can begin investigating they are disturbed by the sound of running footsteps approaching. Paige looks at Chris "Orb. Now" and as the door opens she becomes invisible.  
  
A portly and visibly frightened Cavendish hurries into the room, before he has closed the door he calls out "RIAMA". The screen flickers to life and reveals a grid of faces, most of which look anxious. Cavendish's own scared face appears in a frame at the bottom. Displayed at the centre, in a much bigger box, is a demon, obviously furious. "Can I assume that you did not make it to the beginning of this meeting because you have now found the healer?"  
  
Hardly able to speak Cavendish manages to whispers "No" There is a general outcry from the occupants of the other boxes. Riama glares. "Silence. You speak when I give permission," he turns back to Cavendish. "You will see Cavendish that our esteemed associates are a touch upset. They believe that through your negligence, their own healers may soon also be rescued, leaving them, if they are lucky, only in professional ruin and personal destitution, in my opinion they....."  
  
Cavendish sees a glimmer of hope and eagerly interrupts "He wasn't rescued"  
  
RAIMA stops "Are you sure, it will, of course, mean death if you lie to me"  
  
Cavendish frantically thinks it will mean death if I don't. "I am sure, one of our security guards became ill, he attacked, well bit, some people, in the confusion the healer managed to wander away. We have people out looking for him now, its only a matter of time I swear" Sweat is pouring off him.  
  
"Would you be willing to wager your life on this?  
  
What else can he say. "Yes" He sounds confident,  
  
RAIMA looks thoughtful "Fortunately for you, my sources confirm that he is not with the elders, so your tale could be true. You have 24 hours, we will reconvene then for" he smiles "an update. End"  
  
The screen goes blank and Cavendish sits with his head in his hands.  
  
Paige quietly orbs out.

* * *

Later that evening Piper sits on the bed, deep in thought, oblivious to Leo's eyes upon her. Was she thinking about tomorrow's vanquish? Chris's birthday? Her past? Her sons? Their future? Her death? No! Whatever else happened she wasn't going to die. He wouldn't allow it.  
  
Unable to bear to see her so alone, even in thought, he joins her, groaning heavily as he sits by her side. "Do you realise that I am over 90 years old? I think that evil kidnappers should have more consideration for the elderly"  
  
She takes his hand and smiles. For a while they sit there, just content to be together.  
  
"Don't you have to go and report, " she points upwards "to them"  
  
He looks at her levelly, "Why would I need to do that when I apparently am yours. 100% yours, I think was the expression. She turns away amused and slightly mortified muttering "Oh. So you caught that then"  
  
" Uh-huh" He is entertained by her embarrassment. "If its any consolation I think that you scared them"  
  
She smiles triumphantly "Good" then adds more slowly "I think they will find that I'm not totally unreasonable"  
  
He raises his eyebrows "No?"  
  
She gets up and after examining him carefully she finally takes the little finger of his left hand "They can have this. Yes, I think I could, at great personal sacrifice, spare this as long as I get to keep these" releasing the finger she tenderly takes his head in her hands and kisses each eyelid, "and this" she kisses the top of his nose "and definitely this" she murmurs as she moves down to his mouth.  
  
At last she breaks away and he smiles up at her lovingly, smoothing a lock of hair from her face. "Anything else?" 

She grins before gently pushing him back on the bed "Oh I'm sure that I'll find something"

..........

He wakes suddenly to find her looking at him, a sad expression on her face and he wonders if she slept at all. "Mmmmmmmm morning" He gently strokes her cheek. "Have I told you just how much I missed you?"  
  
She laughs "I believe you made that very clear last night"  
  
"Are you sure? Because I think it's important that these things are known and if necessary I am perfectly willing to 'miss' you some more right now."  
  
"Oh really, well if you're certain its not too much trouble" they smile at each other, then his smile fades as he receives a call. Piper recognises the familiar expression and kisses him lightly. "Its ok, I need to get started on today's vanquish anyway.

* * *

Leo orbs into the attic where Phoebe is pacing nervously. "Its about time Leo"  
  
"What's so urgent? Is it one of the boys?"  
  
Phoebe looks at him apprehensively. "I think that you are going to need to sit down". 


	7. part 7

_Hopefully someone is reading this and you haven't given up on me in disgust due to the long wait. Thank you again for the reviews, I do really appreciate them, although I am hoping that Calen meant the cliff hanger rather than chapter itself sucked._

* * *

Chris is sat in the conservatory rewinding Wyatt's conversation over and over in his head. It worries him, he knows that Wyatt is wrong, that he must be wrong, but what can he do? _Some whitelighter I am_. Feeling totally out of his depth he is delighted when Leo unexpectedly orbs in and welcomes his father with an unusually enthusiastic. "Hey Dad"  
  
Leo,distracted, doesn't notice, "Chris, do you know where Wyatt is?  
  
"He went out" knowing that he can't let this opportunity go Chris quickly continues. "Dad, I need to talk to you about the rules. Say someone....... Simon, said the rules were stupid and thought that it was acceptable to obtain demonic powers what would I..."  
  
"I'm really sorry Chris I have to go, it's important, I'll come back and talk to you later" noticing his son's face for the first time he adds more strongly, "I promise."  
  
Then he's gone, leaving Chris crushed, again, just staring at the space where his father had stood.

* * *

"LEO" Paige's exasperated voice calls out from the kitchen. They have been calling for him for an hour. "Piper where exactly is he?"  
  
Piper shrugs, and is beginning to look concerned when Phoebe quickly changes the subject. "So ok, we've got the potion for Riama and we're sure, well fairly sure, that vanquishing him will restore the whitelighters, so the only question left is what do we do about the innocents?"  
  
Piper looks at her in amazement unable to believe what she is hearing. "By innocents do you mean the people that aided and abetted the kidnapping, brain washing and exploitation of my husband? Because I've got a very good idea what we can do about them."  
  
Phoebe squeezes her hand "I take your point honey I really do, but I'm serious, its not as though we can hand them over to the police. We can't use our powers to punish them and we certainly can't vanquish them".  
  
Piper rolls her eyes at sister, as if to indicate that this is debatable, however, Paige interrupts before she can make a case. "Not wanting to get all Negative Nancy about this but its pretty academic if LEO doesn't get his orbs down here and take us back to where this demon hangs out. LEO".  
  
Leo arrives suddenly, looking preoccupied. Paying no attention to Paige's sarcastic comments, he quickly takes Pipers arm; at the same time subtly shaking his head at Phoebe's unvoiced question "OK everyone ready to go? Paige you get Phoebe" and they orb out.  
  
They orb back in to a stark, white dormitory, lined with empty beds. "Well, its not exactly your typical demon lair. Are you sure this is the right place Leo?"  
  
He looks around feeling ill at ease "Very. Trust me, being kidnapped and imprisoned is something that makes an impression. Ok Ramia's rooms are quite close by, if you need me just call" and he leaves  
  
They are all taken aback by his abrupt departure and Piper is about to demand his return, when Phoebe stops her.  
  
"No time for a domestic, Demons to vanquish, whitelighters to save and innocents to argue about" and she ushers them out of the door. ...............

* * *

They find Raima in a room close by and are surprised by how unconcerned their appearance makes him. "My, the charmed ones themselves, I am flattered" He gives them a warm and welcoming smile.  
  
"Please forgive my human colleagues, in their ignorance they are regrettably less impressed", As he speaks he gestures to a display screen similar to the one in Cavendish's office and the women can see themselves on it, looking small and unthreatening besides the awe-inspiring demon. The surrounding human faces look at best curious. Raima shrugs apologetically "Mortals, what can you do?"  
  
Slightly unnerved by this welcome they move closer together, Paige whispers "Ok, so not the effect we were looking for, what now?"  
  
"How about this!" Phoebe throws the Book of Shadows potion they've prepared at Raima, who is instantly encased in a massive explosion of fire, his blood curdling screams echo around and round the room.  
  
Piper turns to the mortals on the screen "Impressed now?" Several of the occupants have half risen in alarm, all look frightened, but suddenly they settle down again, as though making themselves comfortable for the next act, a couple even snicker. Confused, Piper looks back to see Riama emerging from clouds of smoke, delicately wafting them from his face.  
  
"Dear, dear, a vanquishing potion of mandrake and oooh don't tell me pigs feet, am I right? I haven't been vulnerable to anything that primitive for years. Is that really the best you've got because I am insulted by your lack of effort" This affectation over he snarls, "I'll think you will find that it's my turn"  
  
He pulls back his hands and streams of fire roar from his fingers towards Piper, Paige orbs her sister to safety before she can react. While he is distracted Phoebe puts her hands to her temple causing Riama to fall to his knees crying out in pain and surprise as he clutches his head, he struggles through it and he is up, telekinetically smashing Phoebe against the wall. As she slumps into a crumpled heap he glares at her with rage "Stay out of my head witch", raising his hands to finish her off. Then suddenly he freezes.  
  
There is a shocked pause, a moment of silence until Piper calmly walks from behind Riama, her attention on the horrified people on the screen. "I think that the mistake you made was believing that he was scarier than us because he is evil, it's a common misconception. As she talks she walks around the frozen demon, exploding each of his fingers in turn. They shatter, splattering blood and bone around the room, the humans watch her mesmerized.  
  
"I think for your future health and careers, it might be a good idea if you came to appreciate how truly inspiring only the good can be". With all the fingers gone, Piper, explodes both arms. Sounds of retching and weeping can be heard from the screen. She carries on regardless, "I would hope that this demonstration of our goodness will inspire you to introduced some element of bonefide work for the needy." In a quick movement Raima's head then torso blow up. "We will of course by happy to encourage you on a more personal level should you require it in the future.  
  
Standing over the remains of her vanquished victim she turns back to the screen and smiles innocently "I'm not sure you heard me when I originally asked, are you impressed now?"  
  
They all nod dumbly, too terrified to speak.

* * *

As he orbs in Leo instinctively cowers, his senses reeling from the onslaught on all sides. A wall of sheer noise crashes down on him grating against an overwhelming smell of rancid demon flesh, making him gag. The crush of bodies jostles him back to reality and he is alarmed to see the scum of the demon world that surrounds him. He quickly glamours into a more appropriate demonic form, but he needn't have bothered, no one is looking at him, Braxton, Glagie, Movien, Slgggh.....the list of demons seems endless but, one and all they are concentrating on an arena in front of him where two fighters are battling to the death. The crowds individual baying gradually merges into a collective deafening chant as they shout, hiss, whistle and clack in a nightmare chorus goading on their champion.  
  
Leo alone has no eyes for the fight. He is desperately looking for Wyatt. He tries again to sense him, knowing it will be futile now as it has been all day, as a final resort he had been forced to follow his son's orb trail but with the magical and demonic interference now around him he can follow no further. His nose wrinkles in distaste as a waft of particularly pungent demon assails it. Why would Wyatt come here? to this cesspit of life. He had never been interested in violent sports, Leo finds himself, for the first time ever, feeling a sense of disappointment in his eldest son. He might as well leave, if he where still here, Wyatt, like Leo would have glamoured into some other form. A surprised ooooh escapes from the audience and despite himself Leo looks at the ring as his world and everything he has ever known falls apart.  
  
"NO!" A wail of anguish pours from him as he stares at the centre of the arena, there, being blasted by fireball after fireball is his little boy. Terror like he has never known overcomes him and he tries to orb into the ring, desperate to get between Wyatt and the missiles, desperate to save his son. His orb cloud hits the wall of an invisible magical barrier and he slides down it back into the crowd barely conscious, a roar from the mob rouses him and to his disbelief he hears the compare announce that his son is victorious and the legitimate possessor of the defeated Shakkar demons powers. Leo drags himself to his feet to see his child now stood exultant, over the remains of his vanquished victim, his arms raised in triumph as he drinks in the adulation of the demon horde crying out his name.

* * *

_I have a confession to make, I am finding the end really difficult to write. I am stuck between what I think should happen and what I want to happen. Its pretty much a choice between sad or positive. I realise its a cheek, but if you care and have a preference one way or another let me know, that way I can blame you if it turns out a pig's ear.. _


	8. part 8

_Thank you for the reviews and suggestions, I know that I have written it before but I really do appreciate the feedback. Your comments helped and so I promise I won't whine anymore and I will just get on with the story_

* * *

Chris is making a sandwich, deep in thought when Wyatt orbs in, still drunk on adulation. His orb cloud swirls teasingly around his brother. Unable to resist, Chris joins in and they streak around the house playing a magical version of tag until exhausted and laughing they collapse on the sofa in the living room.  
  
When he can finally speak Chris says. "You're in a good mood"  
  
"I've had a good day, I've got another new power, the third this week"  
  
Chris becomes more serious "Wyatt, I...."  
  
He doesn't finish the sentence, Leo orbs in looking more livid than Chris has ever seen him. Pointing at Wyatt he says, "We need to talk, Chris please would you leave us"  
  
Chris, not wanting to be overlooked again, starts to object.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With a questioning look at his brother he goes.  
  
......................................  
  
"You just don't understand".  
  
Wyatt sounds angry now, the argument has been raging for over an hour. Chris stands in the hall listening, not knowing what to do. He had never known either Leo or Wyatt so furious before and if anything their voices are getting louder, angrier.  
  
"You're right. I don't. I don't understand how you can do this. To yourself, me, your mother. Wyatt you have to understand where this will lead......"  
  
"I've got to do this. I need to get more powers".  
  
"It's insane, this is insane. You are already more powerful than the rest of us combined"  
  
It's not enough. I can't protect you, stop them from hurting you, any of you."  
  
"Protect us from whom, the only person hurting us is you. The only person that you are doing this for is the greater glory of Wyatt. I saw you basking in the cheers of your admirers. Wyatt this cannot go on. You have a duty to...."  
  
Don't you think I don't know that? All my life I've seen how people look at me, even you and Mom. I know what you all expect, the power foretold in the prophecies. But its my duty, my destiny. Why can't you see that it's up to me now. I am not a child anymore and you cannot tell me what to do. This is my life, my decision and I will do whatever it takes to fulfil my potential"  
  
"Wyatt you are wrong, you don't know where this path leads. I cannot let you do this, I cannot let you destroy this family"  
  
"Why not? Is that your job? You're so good at telling us how we should live, but where are you when Chris needs you, when Mom needs you, when I need you."  
  
There is a loud crash and unable to bear this anymore Chris goes to the kitchen door to see Wyatt, stood in a pile of broken crockery, his fists clenched, glaring at his father, Leo stands facing him, his hands gripping the table, obviously trying desperately to regain his temper and control."  
  
He takes a deep breath and tries again, this time more calmly "Wyatt, I do know how you feel, its just..."  
  
Wyatt just looks at him sadly, "No Dad, you really don't" and shimmers out.  
  
"NO!" He grabs for his son but Wyatt is gone, Leo's head drops in despair  
  
"Aren't you going to go after him?" Chris needing to say something to break the awful silence.  
  
Leo doesn't look up "No. There is no point, he has cloaked himself and I can't follow a shimmer. I guess you heard all of that"  
  
Chris nods; there is no point in trying to hide it. "Is this why you wanted to find him before?"  
  
Leo laughs bitterly "No. I needed to talk to him about something even worse". He recollects himself and Chris; visibly making an effort to appear normal he looks at his son for the first time  
  
"It was Wyatt that you wanted to discuss earlier wasn't it? I am sorry I didn't listen. Do you still want to talk?"  
  
Chris just shakes his head. "What can I do, to help? To save him?"  
  
For some reason this makes Leo smile and he gazes at his son, tracing in him the man that he had known too briefly 14 years before. "You've already done more than you'll ever know" Chris looks confused, Leo continues "but there is something that only you can do which will really help, a lot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can give me a big hug." T

hey are still holding the embrace when the sisters return laughing, adrenaline high from the vanquish.  
  
"I still can't believe that you did that to those people"  
  
"What! He was frozen, sometimes you've just got to do whatever it takes" Piper sees Leo and Chris "Hey if there are hugs going around, I think that the conquering heroes should get a share"  
  
Chris makes a show of rolling his eyes, but moves obediently towards his mother, as he walks away he just catches Leo's softly spoken aside, "OK Phoebe you win, we try plan B".

* * *

The next day is Chris's birthday, still not wanting to face his family Wyatt orbs into Chris's empty room with a present, he looks at his brother's familiar possessions with affection and sadness. He thinks about his family, wonders where they all, what they are doing and saying, how they are celebrating, are they thinking of him? This estrangement hurts him more than they could believe, but he knows that he is right.  
  
A thud from the attic alerts him. He thinks about just leaving, not investigating, but can't. Orbing to the attic he sees a group of Swareth demons trying, and failing to touch the book. Grabbing Excalibur from the stone he runs forward holding it aloft. Shouting a war cry he does not see Piper enter the attic, coming to help him. Tentacles of electricity shoot from the sword interweaving around the room, piercing the Swareth demons who shudder and jerk as the power jolts through them. Smoke and the stench of burnt flesh fill the attic. Finally Wyatt lowers Excalibur and the bodies drop to the floor. He laughs triumphantly and turns to replace his sword only to find Piper lying behind him. Dead.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" He is on his knees pulling at her, shaking her, trying to make her wake. Trembling he places his glowing hands over her heart, willing her to breath, begging her to live. He is crying now, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Please. Please. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please Mom. I will do anything. Don't leave me. You can't leave me. Please".  
  
But it's no good, it's too late nothing can save her now. No longer the victorious demon fighter, he's just a frightened boy and he cries out for his father, needing him to be there, needing him to make this right.  
  
Suddenly Leo is with him, holding him tight as Wyatt cries in his arms. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I am so so sorry" His body wracked with sobs he clings to Leo with all his might.  
  
Leo strokes son's hair, murmuring in his ear "Its ok. Its all ok."  
  
Wyatt pulls back to stare at him. How can it be ok, nothing will be ok ever again. Then he realises that he is not in the attic, but in his room, in his bed, his father by his side and Phoebe stood by his head. "Mom?"  
  
"She's fine" Leo says quickly, exchanging a look with Phoebe  
  
Wyatt's body slumps, too week to sit up, he is sick with relief. But the image is too vivid to leave him, the fear too real to dismiss. He still holds on to Leo knowing with his father he feels safe and terrified that if he goes this nightmare will revive.  
  
Finally he sits back, slightly embarrassed in front of Phoebe, who has been silent all this time. Wiping his face he tries to ask casually "Was it a dream?"  
  
"No." Leo pauses, uncertain how to continue and for a second Wyatt's fears return.  
  
"It was a premonition. Phoebe's premonition. She replayed it into your mind"  
  
Wyatt is dumbfounded. Not knowing what to say, how to feel, all he can finally manage is "Why?"  
  
"We, I needed to make you see, make you know what would happen before it was too late?"  
  
How could they do this to him, violate him, torture him like that. Phoebe, feeling his rising rage, places her hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off angrily and she speaks for the first time.  
  
"Leo, its time to tell him everything, he is old enough and he has a right to know"  
  
So they do. They talk into dawn, relaying all about Chris and his mission, the future he foretold, his relationship with Leo, his brother's tyranny and finally Piper's death. Through it all Wyatt just listens, shaken and frightened and ashamed. When they finally stop Leo gently takes his son's hand, he doesn't pull it away. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
Wyatt shakes his head; only just trusting himself to say, "I think I'd like to be alone now" and they leave him staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_I nearly ended this part on Piper dying, but I thought that was probably too mean._


	9. part 9

Its Chris's birthday and Piper wakes amazed to have managed a full nights sleep for what feels like the first time in months. By her side, sits Leo, smiling, with a full tray of breakfast, he looks tired.

"Did you do this?"

"What breakfast? I can cook you know" He pretends to be affronted.

"No, after 17 years together I didn't know, but I was talking about my sleeping through"

"I thought you might need some help".

She smiles gratefully "I did."

He hesitates, and then says, "Piper, nothing is going to happen today, I promise, we won't let it".

She takes his hand and says gently. "We both know that's not something you can promise me. If this is my time, if the Angel of Death comes for me there is no escape, no point fighting."

He tries to speak but she stops him. "No Leo, don't lie to me, not today" She changes the subject. "What I really want is to celebrate Chris's birthday with a normal day, a family day, as far away from the Manor and as magic free as possible"

"Your normal life" He smiles at her sadly.

"Yes, finally, a normal life"

_

* * *

_

_Curious._ The Angel of Death was very rarely summoned anywhere outside the mortal plane. There it was common; parents pleading for their children, lovers begging for their soul mates, fanatics sacrificing for their leaders, all very routine, even mundane, but outside the mortal plane, now that might be interesting. The location was forming now and he appeared to be in a large, a very, very large white....... room? Difficult to tell when he could see no walls or ceiling. The billowing clouds were just frivolous. A ring of distant floating heads sharpened into focus - Ah, elders. One should have known, no sense of style or colour. Still that didn't explain why they had summoned Death. He waited; it was something he was good at. Ultimately it was only a matter of time before everything came to him and time was one of his tools, to move through and use as he saw fit.  
  
One of the elders began talking and he was grateful for that, their annoying habit of communicating through collective thought got on his nerves. "You must be wondering why we summoned you" He said nothing, he rarely did, his silence generally proved effective.  
  
"We have a boon to ask, regarding one of your.... 'Clients'. She is scheduled to be.... processed today. We would like an extension".  
  
The elder pauses, trying to read Death's impassive face. There is no movement, no acknowledgement, surprise, anger, criticism, nothing, eventually the elder continues. "I appreciate that a request such as this, from us, is very irregular, however, it is not with out precedent. You have accommodated us in the past, we were hoping that you might do so again"  
  
_So it was a routine pleading after all, and it had looked promising, even interesting. But still, the elder was correct it was irregular, the last time they had asked.......was that 4,5 centuries ago? Time had so little meaning._ Despite himself, Death was curious. _What being could warrant such attention? _He considered the day's 450,836 definite appointments, it wouldn't be one of the maybes the Elders would only have come to him as a last resort, when death was inevitable.. _There was no one obvious, the elders were unlikely to be concerned with the smattering of so called celebrities, although that film star did have very dark connections, a prospective whitelighter maybe, there were a couple of witches, the slayer, there seemed to be an unusually large number of slayers recently, perhaps this was related.  
_  
**"Why?"**  
  
"She's a witch, a Charmed one, we feel that she warrants special favours"  
  
_So it was that one_. He had seen her before, he had taken her before, but a whitelighter had intervened, dared to break Death's rules. The Elders had been correctly outraged at this crime, had promised swift and drastic reprisals, given assurances that it would never reoccur – and it hadn't, so far.  
  
**"Again?"  
**  
The elders looked nervous now. _Had they believed that he wouldn't have noticed?_ The idea amused him.  
  
"Its partly because of that incident, because she didn't die when she should have. Her destiny changed and with it the world order, as a direct result we believe things may soon slide out of equilibrium" the elder waited in vain for a response before continuing, "there was a child. A supreme magical being....."  
  
"**The fate of this world is not my concern"**  
  
"No, but it is ours and it rests for good or evil with the children of this witch, we believe time will make a difference, correct the imbalance her survival created"  
  
**"And?"** There is more, he knows there is more. The elders look uncomfortable.  
  
"We owe her this"  
  
Now, finally that was interesting, this person was interesting. _Who was she? That a whitelighter would risk his all, that the fate of the world rested on her survival, that the very elders themselves felt indebted. He wouldn't promise anything, but he was.........interested_.

* * *

The sound of laughter travels up the beach to where Wyatt sits looking out to sea. The others seem to have had a great day. Chris would be pleased, their father had not had to leave, not once, he had never even left Mom's side. It was hard to remember the last time they managed such a day. He tries to hold the happy thought but memories of the premonition and visions of the future keep intruding. He sees Chris playing in the sand with Simon. The irony that he might be saved by his brother is not lost on him. The mighty Wyatt, who was going to save everyone with his master plan. What a fool. He turns away from his family. How can he face them knowing what they know. How can they stand him, all this time knowing what he would become? In a way it explained so much, little comments made, asides he'd overheard, the look of panic he'd sometimes seen on his parents face when he said or done something mean. The promise his mother made him make.  
  
He doesn't see Leo approach. "It's not easy being twice blessed"  
  
Wyatt doesn't say anything and Leo sits beside him. "Why don't you join us? Your Mom is getting anxious about you, she's worried you might be ill, you haven't eaten any of her food"  
  
Wyatt doesn't smile." She doesn't know? About me nearly killing her? Duelling demons? Becoming evil?"  
  
"She knows about the original timeline, that's all" Leo turns Wyatt to face him and says very carefully "and Wyatt you are not evil"  
  
Wyatt turns abruptly away "No? We both know it's only a matter of time"  
  
"That's not true. I don't believe that, you can't believe that. I've watched you grow your whole life, knowing what might happen. I've watched, sometimes scarcely able to breath as you have developed, facing challenge after challenge. I, we, all of us are so proud of you Wyatt, of who you've become and now you know what could happen you can fight it, we can fight it.  
  
His barriers down, Wyatt turns to Leo. "How? I don't know how to fight anymore, not now. I had it all figured out, I was going to protect you....."  
  
Remembering another conversation Leo smiles. "Wyatt, we are your parents. It's our job to protect you. You're a 15 year old boy, you're not supposed to have figured it all out yet; life's not that easy. As to what we expect of you, your Mom and me, we just want you to be happy. Let us worry about the demons for now, you have a whole lifetime to fight them and believe me at your age you've got enough other stuff to figure out."  
  
A feeling of hope creeps into Wyatt for the first time that day. He looks over to his family and seeing something strange, he squints, turning to Leo he asks" What's that behind Mom?"  
  
But Leo is already tearing up the beach towards Piper shouting.

* * *

Piper hears Leo shout, and looks towards him, surprised to see that he has been frozen, she flicks her fingers, nothing happens, and when she turns to her sisters she realises that he is not the only one. "Phoebe? Paige?" Nothing "Oh Crap!"  
  
She looks around again, this time concentrating and her eyes eventually make out the blurred shape "Ok stop that. You're giving me a migraine" The shape focuses into the Angel of Death. "Thank you"  
  
She's not what Death expected, not young, or tall, or glamorous, there was certainly power there and courage, but nothing unique, nothing extraordinary. Yet the Elders were right, he previewed the assorted future lives of those surrounding them, all interlinked but all pinned together by her. Remove her and they broke up, each separately hurtling away into disaster and chaos for both themselves and the world. It made little difference to him, yet he studied her anyway.  
  
This was it, there was no mistaking what he was, not when all her instincts screamed for her to fight, to run, to hide. But to what use, anything she did would be futile and might hurt them. It took all the strength she had to just sit there, but she did. Her mind racing, would it hurt? Would it be a demon? Would her sons see? Would Leo be able to find her in the after life? Would she see Prue?.  
  
Her silence surprised him and he wasn't often surprised.  
  
**"Do you know who I am?"**  
  
Yes  
  
**"Why I am here?"**  
  
Yes  
  
**"Do you have any questions at all?"**  
  
"Will I have time to at least say goodbye?""  
  
Intrigued Death regarded her for what felt like forever, then he apparently came to a conclusion.  
  
"**The time you have left is entirely up to you, but"** he looks at something behind her " **I would advise you to duck. Now"** and as the world restarts he is gone.  
  
Taking his advice, Piper throws herself to the ground, just in time to evade a fireball; she rolls quickly, trying to locate and destroy the demon that created it, expecting every second to feel agony and death. Instead she hears an explosion and sees her sisters stood over a demon's smoking remains with an arsenal of potions in their hands.  
  
Seeing her dazed expression Paige pulls her up "What? Did you really think that we would be unprepared, let anything happen to you, today of all days?"  
  
Piper looks around wildly, hardly able to believe what just happened. "He's gone."  
  
Her sisters look at her then each other, confused  
  
But she scarcely notices, weak with relief and joy she sits down and as her anxious family surround her she begins laughing, laughing as though she will never stop.

* * *

Epilogue 

Its two weeks later and Piper gets back from the restaurant to find Leo sat in the kitchen looking sorry for himself. Concerned she kisses him on the head "Are you ok, I thought that you were spending today with Chris"  
  
"He couldn't, he said something came up and he had to help Simon"  
  
"Oh" She turns away but not before he sees her smile  
  
"What?"  
  
Busted, she is openly grinning now,  
  
Leo is indignant. "Its not funny, we had plans"  
  
"I am sure that what ever came up must be very important for Chris to have let you down, he is probably more upset than you are, you have to understand that as a whitelighter he has other responsibilities and I know that he will try to make it up to you"  
  
"You're enjoying this"  
  
She just laughs, "Well it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine"  
  
"How about you? Can you spare any time for your adoring husband" He moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her, gently pulling her back against him as he rests his chin on her shoulder  
  
"We'll I can think of one thing we could do this afternoon, together, just the two of us"  
  
He looks enthusiastic "Yeah?" then less certain "We are talking about clearing the basement aren't we?" Then off her face "Great"  
  
She changes the subject "Wyatt's still very quiet. Do you think he's ok? You don't think.hes still....."  
  
"No. I don't. It's just been a rough couple of weeks; he is going to be fine. We all are."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
He squeezes her tightly "Yes. I promise"  
  
"Good" and believing him, she smiles.

* * *

_Ok, thats me finally done. I hope you like it, if you did please let me know. If you were disappointed with the ending you might want to read how it was originally going to end before I wimped out, I put that in my notes chapter._


	10. Notes and Thank yous

I hoped you like it, it turned out a bit harder than I thought. My original idea was based on the future details Chris gave them from his timeline.

Wyatt would go evil,

Chris would feel neglected by Leo and

Piper would die on Chris's 14th birthday (well for the purposes of this story anyway).

I was interested in exploring why these things might occur, how this knowledge would affect everyones behaviour and how they might try to prevent them happening again. I originally thought they should fail and the original ending was to have been along the lines of  
  
Alternative Ending

Piper had to die no matter what because, as the TV show says once the A of D gets involved he always gets his mark. Wyatt was going to be really pissed off about the premonition violation, believing that they were just trying to control him. He would be particularly mad at Chris and decide that Chris had gone to the past to lie to their family about him (Wyatt) to get Leo's approval. Wyatt and Chris would have a big fight at the beach party, Piper would interven and Chris, not Wyatt, would have accidentily killed her. (HA! HA! Weren't expecting that were you, that was my twist).  
  
Chris would turn to Leo for comfort, but Leo would have immediately orbed out to that place in "Awakening" to try and save Piper, He would fail and to punish him for trying to do this totally taboo thing a second time the Elders have his soul recycled. He never gets a chance to see his sons again, Chris wouldn't know what happened to Leo and just think he abandoned them when they needed him most. Wyatt would find out and hate the Elders. Not sure how far into the future I'd have gone, but in my head Paige and Phoebe would have died quite soon without the protection of being the charmed ones. Wyatt would blame Chris for everything that went wrong, but be unable to hurt him due to the promise he made Piper and it was going to end with Chris (the only person who did not know he had originally gone back in time) vowing to change it all somehow.  
  
I think the above would probably have made a better story, but it was making me miserable and when it came to writing it I found I just couldn't kill Piper. I hope that happy ending wasn't an anticlimax. I am interested to know if you think I chose the right ending.

Thank you

Finally I just wanted to say thank you again for the people that reviewed this. I know I keep saying it, but it doesn't make it less true, I really, really appreciate the reviews and the people who reviewed lots of chapters you totally rock. Although when you missed a one I'd find myself going, "Oh no, where've they gone, they hated it, and then I'd obsess about what it was you didn't like in a very sad loser way.


End file.
